


Ehem

by PhantomWriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter/pseuds/PhantomWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima is dying out of embarrassment to bring it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ehem

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASKET NOR MAKING ANY PROFIT WITH IT.
> 
> Oh, and... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHIN-CHAN!

Midorima eyes traveled downwards and the urge to curse hit him lake a raging wave. Well, he couldn't help it, alright? Besides, if anyone was on his position right now, let's say Aomine or Kagami, either of the two would undoubtedly spit strings of bad words at the moment. Maybe poorly accented American words in Kagami's case.

And this... this is... damn.

Midorima glanced at the man on his side, arms on the back of his head, whistling on a tune. Noticing eyes on him, Takao threw a small smirk on Midorima's way,

The fact that Takao still hasn't noticed for himself, Midorima very much wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

Was Takao that carefree that he wasn't even checking himself before coming out of the comfort room? That or maybe he didn't care at all, and then Midorima was left to deal with the embarrassment.

On how to brought it up, that was.

Midorima stopped short, stiffening for a second before clearing his throat. "T-Takao."

Oh so innocently, Takao looked towards the former. "Hmmm?"

Midorima's face was slightly dusted with pink, he bet. "Uh... Err... Ummm..." Midorima stared somewhere far, tilting his head away. "Your fly is open."

It took Takao a few seconds to register what he meant though. And when the brunette did, he nonchalantly zipped it up as if picking up a fallen handkerchief. "There you go. Kazunari Jr. is safe and sound thanks to Shin-chan." Midorima did not want to see if Takao muttered that with a matching pat on his crotch.

God, he wanted to kick something.

Tormenting Midorima even more, Takao added, "But...

I thought you wouldn't notice."

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by a certain Saiyuki fanfic entitled "Umm" by Youko1. do check it out in case you're into Gojyo/Hakkai. Lol.


End file.
